A multilayer capacitor is formed of a dielectric material. The dielectric material may have a piezoelectric property resulting in deformation of the dielectric material synchronized with a voltage applied thereto.
When a period of the applied voltage is in an audio frequency band, a displacement of the dielectric material may become vibration which may be transferred to a circuit board through solders. Such vibrations of the circuit board are can be heard as sound, known as acoustic noise.
In a case in which a device is operated in a silent environment, a user may experience the acoustic noise as an abnormal sound and believe that a fault has occurred in the device. In addition, in a device having an audio circuit, the acoustic noise may overlap an audio output resulting in deterioration of quality of the output.
In a case in which piezoelectric vibrations of the multilayer capacitor are generated in a high frequency region of 20 kHZ or more, outside the acoustic frequencies that can be heard by humans, malfunctions of various sensors used in information technology (IT) and industry/electrical component fields may be caused.
External electrodes of the capacitor and the circuit board are connected to each other by solders. In this case, the solders are formed in an inclined state at a predetermined height on surfaces of the external electrodes on both side surfaces or both end surfaces of a capacitor body. Here, in the case that a volume and a height of the solders are increased, the vibrations of the multilayer capacitor are more easily transferred to the circuit board, such that a magnitude of the generated acoustic noise may be increased.